Panem High School
by Kkepicness
Summary: Submittion for EmmaRizcool's contest!
1. The Cato Encounter

**Glimmer's POV: **I peer through the door to the math room. There sits Wiress and Beetee...Beetee asked her out a few days ago. Great! Every girl in the school has a boyfriend except for me! Passing by me are Cashmere and Gloss, arms linked. Clove is by her locker with Marvel...I really wanted that dude. But he ran off with Clove, so I hate him now. This is just great, I think the world should rub it in my face-"Oh, sorry," a guy says. He just bumped into me. I think his name is Cato...OMG! I sooooooo want that guy! "No, I'm sorry," I say with a wide smile. He smiles back. "Hey, I gotta go meet my girlfriend. Uh...bye!" And he runs off. Okay, _now _the universe can rub it in my face.

Now what! Every boy in school is taken except for Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. I've never heard of Gale, but I know that Peeta is the nerd with the box head. I hope to see Gale...oh, would you take a look at that! Katniss is with Peeta! Now all that's left is Gale.

**Katniss's POV: **I look at a sign nearby. The prom is in three days! I'm taking Peeta, he's so hot!  
I can't wait! I see a lonely girl walk by. I wonder if she has a boyfriend...

**Glimmer's POV: **The prom...I still don't have a date. It gets worse...I see Cato again.  
He's flirting with the new girl. She looks puny. They must be going to prom together. Go ahead, Panem! Rub it in my face that I don't have a stinkin' date for the pro-  
"Sorry, Cato! I just met this really cute guy-" "It's over!" I hear Rue and Cato talking. They just broke up! Now I have a chance to get a d-

"Hey, girl. I notice your...man over there. Looks pretty whimpy. And he's not even on the football team," I hear Cato say. To Clove. Clove shoots a look of disgust to Marvek and shouts, "We're through!" I feel like the universe just exploded.

I think Cato's the head of the football team. "Every girl wants a MVP player...don't you?" Cato flirts. "I certaintly do!" Clove says. Then Cato asks her to prom. And she says it's a "resounding yes!".

So here are the pairs: There's Katniss and Peeta, Clove and Cato, Rue and Whoever-Her-Date-Is, Wiress and Beetee, Cashmere and Gloss, and a million others. So Gale and Marvel are the only ones. I wonder who's hotter...maybe Gale?

Suddenly, Wiress and Beetee come out of the math room. "So that's the girl who doesn't have a date?" I hear Wiress whisper to Beetee. He nodds. I roll my eyes.

Then a really pretty girl walks by. I think her name is Leena. I hear rumors that she's trying to take down Cashmere for Gloss. She turns around and walks up to me. "So you don't have a date to the dance?" she asks me. I nod.

This is fair! Everybody on the stinkin' planet has a boyfriend except for me! Even my history teacher, Mrs. Mags, has a husband! What am I going to do?


	2. The Shun Fest

**Rue's POV: **RING! The bell for math class rings. I rush down the hall. I'm never late...even the fact that I'm excited about my new boyfriend doesn't stop me.

I push the door open. They rearragened our seats; I'm next to my boyfriend! "Hey, Thresh," I say. He smiles. He's the wrestling champ at Panem High. On my other side sits...Cato. In front of me is that girl who doesn't have a prom date and behind me is the handsome Gale Hawthorne. Suprisingly, he doesn't have a date...

The teacher walks in. "Good morning, class!" Ms. Sae says as she walks in. She even has a husband. "Today I will be teaching you algebra! For you beginners, we'll start with simple equations. Let's come up with the variable..." I blank out for the next half hour, thinking about prom.

"Rue! I said can you figure out the equation!" Ms. Sae yells. I snap out of the thought of prom. "Uh...'A' plus 2D?" I guess. Ms. Sae smiles. I got that right? The bell finally rings. Lunch!

At lunch, I sit at a table next to my best friend, Prim. I see Thresh smile at me from the cool table. He's so HOT!

"Prim! Who are you taking to the dance?" I ask. She must have a really hot date! Maybe one day we could have a double date a-"No one."

I gasp. NOBODY? She's one of the prettiest girls and school and nobody has asked her? "You?" she asks. I sigh. "Thresh. The guy on the basketball team. I mean, like, taking football players is SO last season!"

**Glimmer's POV: **I sit down at the cool table with my friends. Clove and Cato are sitting across from me...WHY? I decide to move. "Glimmer, where are you going?" Clove asks me, sounding innocent...innocent meaning FAKE. "Oh, I'm just going to sit away from all of you so you won't have to shun me 'cause I don't have a date to the dance!" I yell WAY to loudly. The whole cafeteria stares at me. "Shun!" I hear Katniss Everdeen yell, and the whole cafeteria puts their hand up to their eyes as I walk by. I sit at a table where nobody seems to be sitting. This seems peaceful...

A really hot guy comes. I don't know his name. He smiles at me and sits down...NEXT TO ME! I think I found the guy!

_Keep your cool, Glimmer. A hot guy like him won't want a psycopath for a date. Focus and be flirty. Whatever he says, say something positive back. I really hope this goes we-_

"Hey. I'm Gale. You?" That's Gale! I smile really brightly and giggle. He laughs. Then a girl who looks disgusted sits ext to Gale. "Gale! What are you doing? Free period is right after lunch!" The lunch bell rings and she continues. "You need to see which prom dress suits me best! And I picked you out some tuxedos! Let's go!" Then her eyes meet mine. "Oh. Shun," she says and holds her hand up to her eyes. I roll my eyes. I get up and kick at the table. Gale would rather go with that GIRL? "C'mon, Madge," I hear him say. Madge...


	3. Disection Day

**Madge's POV: **I take Gale over to my limo and he picks out dresses I should try on. One of them is baby blue and has gold rinestoneson it; one has rainbow stripes; one is purple and black with cut edges on the sleeves; the last is lime green with diamonds embroidered on the bottom, with millions of ruffles. I look over to the school. Somebody's watching us...why?  
Oh, it's that girl without a date.

**Glimmer's POV: **So, here's why Gale is with Madge instead of me:

Madge: Has prom dresses picked out. Glimmer: Has no idea what to wear and the prom is in 3 DAYS!

Madge: Is liked by everybody. Glimmer: Is currently being shunned!

Madge: Know's who Gale is. Glimmer: Had no idea who Gale was at first!

Madge: Has a boyfriend. Glimmer: No boyfriend!

Madge: Popular. Glimmer: Currently being shunned by her x-popular-friends.

WHY? Why is Madge so perfect? Why am I so stupid? Why does everybody hate me?

I see Madge turn over to me. She flicks her toungue and mouths "shun". Then she turns back around. I hate her.

_RING! _Ugh. Time for science class.

**Katniss's POV: **Ugh. Time for science class. I walk down the hall to the door. My best friend, Gale, is fighting with his girlfriend Madge.

I turn the doorknob and walk in. Madge and Gale stare at me like I'm from another planet. "What are doing? People go to science class," I say. Madge rolls her eyes and sits in her seat next to...I don't know. They switched seats around. I sit next to my sister, Prim. She doesn't want a date for the dance, she's going with a group of friends.

A storm of other people walk in, including our science teacher. Mrs. Cresta. She is very strict. Even she has a husband...Mr. Odair, the gym teacher.

**Glimmer's POV: **They switched seats around. I look for mine, my desk is neater than all the others. I find my desk next to...oh no!

**Madge's POV: **Oh god. That Glimmer girl has a seat next to me for the rest of the year! What am I going to do? Gale is sitting next to Peeta...I know they hate each other. Gale's first choice was Katniss Everdeen, but she ran off with the bread boy, Peeta. Ever since, they have been arch enemies.

**Glimmer's POV: **FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR? I don't think I'll make it. "Good morning, class. You know what today is! Disection day. You, with your assigned partner, will disect a tree rat," Mrs. Cresta says strictly.

_Please don't be the people we're sitting next to...fingers crossed!_

"Your partner is the one you're sitting next to!" Several people groan, including Madge and I. We look at each other in disgust. I hate her...how many times do I have to say it?

**Madge's POV: **Darn it! I really wanted to do this with my bff Leena. We're both super hot cheerleaders, that's atleast what the hot guys call us. Leena is currently planning a plan to steal Gloss from Cashmere. Well, life is life...and I hate it right now.

**Leena's POV: **What the heck? Madge is paired up with that blockhead? I hear she doesn't have a date to the dance! Meanwhile, I have to do this with the smartest girl in school. I forget her name, but I know it starts with a 'W'.

"You may begin!" Mrs. Cresta shouts. I groan. "Hey, nerd. Will you do all of the work for me?" I ask. "I just got a manicure! Please do this by yourself!" I yell. 'W' finally nods and starts disecting the tree rat.


	4. Cheerleading Tryouts

**Leena's POV: **This is kinda confusing. I'm a new student here and everything seems icky...except for Madge. She's, like, my only friend hear. I look over to 'W'. "You done yet?" I ask. She shakes her head. I roll my eyes. Mrs. Cresta eyes me, andd smiles at 'W'. "Wiress, please get our new student to do some work," she says. 'W' nodds. Wiress? Weird name...

"Oops! Speaking of student, I forgot to take attendance!" The whole class groans.

"Let's see...Katniss, Prim, Peeta, Gale, and others." The whole class says 'here'. "And our new student...Lima." The class erupts in laughter. "It's Leena," I say. "And...here." Mrs. Cresta rolls her eyes and motions for us to continue. What a jerk...

**Glimmer's POV, at the end of the day...**

The last bell rings. Finally! As I walk down the hall I glance at a sign. Cheerleading tryouts today after school? Maybe I should try out. I put my name on the list with a pen. I see people going into the gym, so I follow.

I see the two captains who will be casting for tryouts sitting at their tables. It's Rue, the guy who broke up with Cato, and...Madge.

**Madge's POV: **First up is..."Clove," I yell. An angry looking girl with freckles and long brown hair comes out. "Do a sommersault, followed by two cartwheels," Rue directs. Clove does a flip, but lands face first on the ground. She groans and gets up, and does a cartwheel. Her cartwheel is very sloppy. "NEXT!" I yell. Nobody knows if they made it...until they see the results tomorrow in the hallway. Next comes in a girl with red hair and amber eyes. I believe her nickname is Foxface, even teachers call her that. Nobody knows her real name. Without direction, Foxface does ten backflips in a row, followed by three cartwheels. She jumps high in the air with a perfect landing. I smile. Rue looks impressed. "NEXT!" I yell. She bows and walks away. "Katniss!" I yell. She comes out. "Do some...stuff," I say impatiently. I want to get to the interesting people. Katniss does multiple jumps, nothing else. "Let's go Panem Mockingjays!" she chants over and over and over...this is pretty interesting. She ends with a flip, but it's slightly sloppy. "NEXT!" Rue and I yell in unison. I cross her off the list. "Primrose!" Rue yells, and in comes a small girl with straight blond hair. She looks like a freshman. Looks flexible..."Do a back handspring, followed by a cartwheel, five flips, and a handstand," I say. Looks like she can take pressure well. Primrose does a perfect back handspring, followed by a cartwheel, five perfect flips, and a straight handstand. Once again, I'm impressed. But I can't let it show, it would give it away. "NEXT!" I yell. "Cashmere!" Rue calls. In comes a girl with curly blond hair and make-up. "Do some flexibility and such," I say. I've seen her cheerlead before, she's good. But I want to see her flexibility...Cashmere does a perfect split. Then she does a flawless backbend, followed by a perfect handstand. Now that's good! "NEXT!" I yell. She nodds and walks out. "Leena!" I shout. A skinny girl with blond hair walks in. "Do some stuff," Rue says, motioning for her to start. Leena's my bff, even if she's been here for only a day...Leena is amazing! She does a backbend, flips over, does a million cartwheels, a million flips, jumping flips, a jumping split, and a finale of a perfectly straight handtsand. She has some talent! I've never seen her cheerlead before, but I bet she does on a daily basis. "NEXT!" I yell, this time more pleasant. "Wiress," Rue says. A tall brunette girl comes in. She was Leena's science partner. I get impatient. "Just do some...stuff," I say, trying to act like I'm having a good time. I could just write _Boredom _across my face right now. Wiress does a back flip, followed by eight swift cartwheels, and jumps high into the air with a split position as her ending. That's what I call cheerleading. "NEXT!" I yell. There are only a couple more people left to tryout. "Seeder!" Rue shouts. A tall woman comes in. She looks like she was held back for a couple of years...her paper says that she's twenty years old! "You know the drill," I say, and motion for her to begin. Seeder does an almost-type-split-thing. Then she does a sloppy cartwheel and falls for her landing. Seeder attempts to flip, but ends up with a bruised head. Pathetic. "NEXT!" Rue and I yell. Crossed of the list for sure! Two more people. "Enobaria!" I say. A girl with very sharp teeth walks in. I've never seen her before here...oh yeah, she's homeschooled. But then why is she trying out? "Do stuff," I say with total _boredom. _Enobaria does multiple flips...nothing else. WHY? This is too confusing. Before she even finishes, I tell her to "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MUSKRAT!". Now it's time for the last girl! I look at the list. Oh no...I show it to Rue. She gasps in horror. I call out the last name. "G-Glimmer!" I stutter. And here she comes.

**Glimmer's POV: **WHAT? Madge is one of the cheerleading captains? This is...insane! I roll my eyes. This is so NOT cool. "Do some...things," Rue says. Madge is too bewildered to talk. I have talent in cheerleading, they can't just not let me in because Madge hates me. But I hate her...so whatever. I do a straight cartwheel, ten perfect flips, a backbend that goes into a straight handstand, and a jumping split. Rue looks impressed...Madge looks disgusted. "You can get out of here...please!" Madge yells. I guess I was the last one.

**The next day...**

**Rue's POV: **I write down the names of the people who made it. Out of ten girls...six make it. That means four didn't make it. I watch as all of them push around the hallway to see the list. Madge and I arranged it so we put the best audition on top and the worst-best on the bottom. Only six...

**Glimmer's POV: **I stare at the list. Six out of ten girls made it. They put it in order of best to worst-best, I wonder if I'm there...

_Leena_

_Primrose_

_Foxface_

_Cashmere_

_Wiress_

_Glimmer_

Omigod. I made it. That means the ones who didn't make it are Clove, Katniss, Seeder, and Enobaria...I feel bad for them, but I made it! Rue and Madge walk by and get the cheerleader's attention. "We have practices every day after school from four to six. The ones who need extra help come in from four to eight," Madge announces. _The ones who need extra help..._I have a bad feeling about this.

_RING! _The bell for math class rings. I scurry to class, others follow.


	5. Cheerleading Practice

**Glimmer's POV: **I open the door to math class. Disgust runs through me. Do people WANT me to like Madge? 'Cause sitting next to her will make me hate her even more than I do right now! Seriously, does Ms. Sae need to switch seats every day? And beside me sits...would you look at that. They moved Gale's seat right next to mine. How nice, Ms. Sae!

**Madge's POV: **I walk in to math class. I sit in between Katniss and...Glimmer. Do people want me to die? I reluctantly sit down, facing Katniss. But Katniss is such a weirdo, she's been less popular ever since she tried out. If I'm seen with her, my spot in the clique will be gone forever! I turn around and see Leena...in the other corner of the room! Ms. Sae is currently ruining my life.

"Good morning, class! Today we will be learning more Algebra-" The class moans. "Now let's start by-" Ms. Sae starts talking, but I interupt. "Ms. Sae, why do you ruin our lives!" I shout. Ms. Sae eyeballs me. "Detention for you, Ms. Undersee!" Ms. Sae bellows. WHAT? But that means Saturday detention...DURING PROM! "Ms. Sae! But prom!" I yell. "Double detention!"

"You're not helping!"

"Should I go to triple detention, Ms. Undersee?"

"No."

I sigh and roll my eyes. The rest of class is a blur, I imagine being locked up in detention for two hours of the prom.

**At the end of the day at cheerleading practice...**

**Glimmer's POV: **"Guys, we can't do this. We need an extra person, and it has to be someone who tried out," Rue says. "So who was the seventh best?" "Let's exclude Katniss immediatly," Madge says quickly. Yeah, her audition was the worst I've seen in years! "What about Seeder?" Rue asks. Madge shakes her head no, and so do the other six cheerleaders. Rue crosses her off of the list, and Katniss too. "So that leaves Enobaria and Clove," Madge says. "Let's take a vote," Rue decides. "Who wants Clove?" Four hands shoot up. "Enobaria?" Four hands shoot up. Madge and Rue whisper to each other and finally decide. "Enobaria," they say in unison. "But she's homeschooled!" Primrose complains. "Yeah, and her audition was horrible!" I say. But they ignore us. "Well, nobody is going to listen to you two muskrats. Now, lets see your sommersaults!" Madge says. We all stand in line, me at the back. It's in the order that we auditioned. Foxface is first. Rue instructs her to do five sommersaults in a row. She does four...but then crashes on her head on the fifth one. She lays unconcious on the floor; what the heck? Next is Primrose. She does three, and on the fourth one her arm is crushed on the ground. She lays on the ground, wincing. I think she broke her arm. Cashmere is next. She does one and on the second one her ankle is boy...is this some kind of trick? Next is Leena...her being injured would be horrible. She does five sommersault perfectly...but her landing is sloppy and she lands smack dab on her stomach. She clutches her chest on the ground, wincing in pain. Wiress is next. She does four, but tips back over on the fifth one and completely crushes her hand. Enobaria comes is. Good...if she didn't show up right now, it would be my turn. Enobaria does five and ends up unharmed. Good for her. Madge and Rue look impressed, I guess they're happy to have a person who wasn't injured when they did simple sommersaults. I take a deep breath as I walk up to the mat. I see Madge and Rue smirking above me, why are they smirking...I'm halfway through my first one and then I'm unconcious. The last thing I hear is Rue and Madge laughing, and then my vision blurs and I black out...

**A/N: SUSPENSE! Yeah, I hope you enjoy it EmmaRizcool! Please review, that would be just dandy! 8D**


	6. The Stink Bomb

**Rue's POV: **I look at Madge and smirk. Glimmer is such a whimp. I knew she wouldn't see that coming.

**5 minutes before cheerleading practice...Madge's POV**

"Ms. Cresta, may we use your room for a project?" I ask. Rue is by my side. "What project?" Ms. Cresta growls, her long fingernails tapping on her desk. "Uh...it's a project for...something," I lie, but's it's no project. Ms. Cresta nods. "You have 5 minutes to do this project, starting now!" Then she bolts out of the room. I run and grab a potion bottle. Rue getts many types of liquid...including this strange yellow one that smells really bad. We sit at a large table and start our "project". Rue smells all of them quickly to find the ones that smell the worst. I pour all of the bad smelling potions into the bottle and quickly place a lid on it. The smell almost makes Rue faint, but I slap her awake. We dash out of the room to the cheerleading practice room. Nobody is there...perfect. I place down 6 mats for each cheerleader to use. Maybe 7, in the school games we need 7 people to do each trick. But before I do anything, I need to test this potion. I make Rue smell one tiny drop of it. She faints, but I kick her in the face, bringing her back to reality. I need to remember the color mat that my victim will be using. _Blue, blue, blue..._I pour a tiny drop of the potion onto the blue mat. Only a drop should easily wipe out my victim. I turn to Rue and nod. Just then, the 6 cheerleaders come in. Perfect...

**Back to present time, Glimmer's POV**

I wake up in the nurse's office. Nurse Everdeen is taking care of 5 other girls...the cheerleaders. My vision still blury, I attempt to see if any of my bones are broken. Nope, just fine.

My head hurts. I push on my temples, causing me to wince. What happened? I thought I was good at sommersaults!

_An hour later..._

I sneak back into the practice room; nobody seems to be looking. I spot a bottle of yucky...stuff? About a foot away from the bottle, I immediatly smell something gruesome. Ew!

The camera is monitoring the room. It records everything. Wait, the camera...

I immediatly dash out to the front lobby of the school. Nobody should see me here...

I go onto the principal's computer and search for recent files. Everything the camera records is here, even sound. I click the first one; the science room. The thumbnail is Madge pouring something into a bottle...I hit play. I see the whole thing...

"Ms. Cresta, may we use your room for a project?" Madge.  
"What project?" Ms. Cresta.  
"Uh...it's a project for...something." Madge.  
"You have five minutes to do this project, starting now!" Ms. Cresta.  
Madge grabbing a bottle. Rue grabbing potions. Rue smelling potions. Madge pouring potions into the bottle. Rue fainting. Madge slapping Rue. Madge and Rue running out the door.

To the practice room. I click on the next thumbnail...it's a picture of Rue fainting. I watch this madness...

6 mats. The stink bomb. A drop of the stink bomb onto my mat. Rue fainting. Madge kicking her. And then it shows the practice it shows me doing half of my first sommersault...when my face is down I see that Madge quickly poured the stink bomb onto my mat. The smell distracted me and I fell on my head. The school was evacuated.

I shut down the computer. That...woman! First she took Gale from me (not exactly), then she shunned me, then she put me as the worst-best cheerleader on the list, and then she dropped a stink bomb on me! What's next, is she gonna make me get detention? Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"There she is! She's on your computer!" It's Madge...with the principal. The principal is her dad, Mr. Undersee. "She's looking at your files!" Madge screams. Mr. Undersee looks disappointed. "Humph...you shouldn't be snooping," he says. "Two hours of detention for you, Glimmer." Madge smiles. And then frowns. I have Saturday detention...with Madge?


	7. The Prom, Part 1

**Saturday...Glimmer's POV**

In three hours, prom will begin. I'm really stressed. I don't have a date and I have detention for two hours during prom...with my enemy.

The dress I'm wearing a baby blue dress with gold rinestones on it. It suits me...

_3 hours later..._

I walk to the school, I live thirty seconds away from it by walking. I see that students are piling in to the gym, but I need to go to detention. But I might get noticed. When I walk in, I try to blend in with the crowd. Just laugh at what jokes people tell and talk to girls I know. I see Madge...she's doing the same thing that I'm doing. Wait a minute...NO.

**Madge's POV: **My eyes meet with Glimmer's. NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! We're wearing the same dress! Glimmer scurries through the hallway and slams the door shut to the detention room. I follow. This is going to be the longest night of my life...

I sit at a table, my face in my hands. I can hear Glimmer get up. No, that's a teacher coming in. It's Mr. Woof, he supervises the students in detention. That's really all he does, the other teachers are too lazy. "I check every ten minutes. You get out and you pay!" Mr. Woof says, slamming the door. Glimmer immediatly gets up. I glance at her. She walking out the door...

"Stop!" I yell. Glimmer glares at me. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like, idiot? I'm leaving," she replies hatefully. I roll my eyes. "Do you really want to get in trouble again?" I ask, angry. She's so stupid! "Eh...no. But I'm going. I can't miss this!" She yells, and places her hand on the knob. "But what's to do when you don't even have a date?" Glimmer turns to me and grunts. "Look. I still have friends. This is supposed to be the best night of my life, and I'm _not _going to spend it in detention. Okay? So cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" I stand up. "I thought you were a nice little girl and would follow the rules," I taunt. She growls at me. "Look, idiot. Go get your ears fixed. For the millionth time, I'M GOING TO PROM!" Just then, Mr. Woof comes in. "I forgot my coffee," he says, and walks out. He mouths, 'Ten minutes'.

**Glimmer's POV: **Once Mr. Woof leaves, i get up again. Madge tries to speak, but I hold my hand up. "You're so dumb, sneaking out like this," she complains. I hold my hand up to her face and say, "Talk to the hand, Madge. Talk to the hand." Madge grabs my wrist and twists it. "I'd rather not," she says, acting innocent. I ignore her and storm out of the room. I see Gale, all alone...

"Gale," I say. He turns to me and smiles. "I got out of detention. Madge was such a bab-oh, sorry. I know you two are dating, but-" He stops me. "No, it's fine. To be honest, I hate Madge. I never wanted to be with her, my mother forced me because she's rich and she wants the money," he gently says. "So...wanna go to prom?" he asks. I nod. We link arms and enter the gym. Finally!

**Madge's POV: **I press my face against the window. No, I heard Glimmer's conversation with Gale. Gale hates me? Okay, Glimmer. I'm gonna make this the worst night of your life, you hear? Good. Let's get to the fun part. I exit the room...but I bump into Mr. Woof. He grunts at me, but I hold my hand up to his face. "Talk to the hand," I sass, and strutt to the gym. Let's get...dirty.

**Rue's POV: **I'm with Prim right now. We're dancing to a pop song. "Prim, why don't you have a date?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No, I chaged my mind. I do have a date. It's Rory Hawthorne...he's adorable!" We both squeal, and then my friend Posy comes over. She's Rory and Gale's younger sister. "Hey guys! Look at that!" Posy says, and points to Gale. I gasp. He's dancing with...Glimmer! I though him and Madge were dating! This is horrible!

Posy walks away, that's the only thing she says. "Prim, let's get some punch," I say. She nods and we head to the punch table. Immediatly, I spot Madge with five glasses of punch on a tray...what is she doing?

Prim and I get a glass and drink it in a blink. I was thristy from all of that dancing! "I gotta go, Thresh is saving this slow dance for me," I say, and wave to her. She goes off to dance with Rory.

**Leena's POV: **_Gloss. Right there, dancing with Cashmere. We're so close, but yet, so apart. Now's my chance to make a move. Glossy, here I come! _I come out from behind the punch table and sneak into the area where Gloss and Cashmere are dancing. "Gloss, remember that time in kindergarten when I dressed like a princess for Halloween, but said I was a vampire?" Cashmere says. Gloss laughs. Really? That's lame. Wait, why are they talking about this? "Yeah, and at home you spilled fake blood all over my costume," he says. Home? Are they...brother and sister?

I go up to them. "Uh, hey...Cashmere. Hi Gloss. I was just wondering...are you guys really dating?" Cashmere and Gloss exchange glances. What the heck-

"No! This is ruined!" I hear a voice say. I stare at a girl in a beautiful dress...covered in punch. Uh-

An alarm goes off. Everybody is screaming, including me. I'm so confised. What's going on?


End file.
